


Mistakes Like This

by cherrysprite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based on a song, Good Theo Raeken, Heartache, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining, Pining Theo Raeken, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: (but we're too damn sober for mistakes like this.)





	Mistakes Like This

**_(and my dick takes over)_ **

It's been so long since Theo's last seen him, and yet, he's the only thing he can bring a tired mind to think about. It hurts to visualize him in any light, whether it's when he's laughing or when he shoots Theo the occasional fleeting smile, but Liam always shows himself at times like these.

Laying in bed in the near-dark, Theo stares at the ceiling. The tips of his fingers itch to reach to the phone sitting on his chest but he wills himself away from it. It's too late to call, and some part of him knows that Liam probably didn't want him to anyway.

He shuts his eyes. The beta will just have to exist where he is behind his eyelids. Theo nows that even if things are different now, there's no place for him in anyone's life, let alone Liam's.

So he wasn't going to call. He left the warm screen sitting atop him as he tried to rid himself of the thoughts that constantly bothered him, ones that were supposed to be nice but only succeeded in making his heart beat against his ribcage uncomfortably fast. 

He drifts to memories he'd rather not relive, ones of the bullets in his shoulder and Liam getting them out, the pain and the care he'd experienced with Liam's claws trying to heal him after the battle still a phantom feeling. He remembered the way Liam rested his free hand on his unharmed shoulder and looked into his eyes with calming words that normally wouldn't work. "You're going to be okay, it's okay. You did good," he whispered over and over again that night, and the sound echoed through Theo's brain. Theo pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and felt the sting of his vision blurring and watched the colorful splotches appear instead.

_**(and I'm thinking 'bout your lips)** _

The spots fade and the blue ones stay behind, forming themselves into Liam's own eyes. A puff of hot air is released from Theo's mouth as his mind betrays him once again. 

Theo would like to say that he had no opinion of Liam's appearance. He would even rather say that he finds him hot or cute, but neither of those words work. In a world that is ugly and has beaten him down more times than he can count, Liam is nothing but beautiful. The way his hair falls into his face and his smile shines in the rare bits of normality they share is nothing short of paralyzing, and one glance in his direction makes his knees weak and there's nothing he can do to stop it. His eyes are deep and the first ones Theo would even think about twice, and he hasn't. He's thought about them countless times on nights like these when his chest aches and his head won't quiet.

The vision of the reflection in his blues of Theo looking at him in the elevator were lost when his sight instead dropped to Liam's lips. He feels his heartbeat increase just like it had weeks ago in the moment. Liam must have heard it then, and Theo wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset that he hadn't mentioned it.

Theo replayed the moment he knew he should have kissed Liam at least a thousand times since it happened. When those elevator doors opened, Theo thought that just like it had come, the moment would pass and he could get back to his idle interest. He hadn't expected everything to get worse whenever he heard his name.

His thumb twitched up towards his phone. He was too tired to even internally scream for it to stop, but it didn't go any further.

**_(but we're too damn sober)_ **

There was nothing that should have triggered these night thoughts, but as soona s he had gotten back to his apartment, he'd fallen into bed and into this dark place. His heart was screaming for something it lacked and his brain rattled with words Liam had said to him, his responses all beginning with an _"I"_ and ending with  _"love you,"_  a silent plea that would never fall upon either of their ears out loud. 

Not even an ounce of alcohol had done this to him, either, which made him nothing but frustrated and angry. Liam had infiltrated his life enough that he could be completely and painfully sober and he would still be immobilized by him. It makes his insides burn by thinking about it and his hand starts to break loose and creep towards his phone, the number saved inside beckoning him to call and his right-side brain pleading with him to delete it. 

_There was no reason for this,_  his brain told him, but his steadily-increasing heartbeat told him differently. He should be drunk, he should be high, he should be on the verge of collapse, because evidently "I miss you" just isn't good enough.

"I miss you" replaces whatever Liam is saying in his head and hearing it from his imaginary lips is too much. His fingers curl around his phone and detach the wire with a click as he brings himself to sit up. Part of him is still clawing at him to stop, but he unlocks his phone with shaking fingers before he can stop.

Liam's name and contact number blaze in the dark room but Theo couldn't bring himself to care if his eyes hurt if it meant the ache would stop. His thumb jabs the call button a little too hard and he shoves the phone up to his ear, rocking slightly as he listens to the ringing on the line. There was o plan going in, and when Liam's voice replaces the dialing tone, the already hard breaths feel as though they've been kicked out of his lungs. "Hello?" Liam askes, his tone urgent. "Theo?"

Theo's voice is even shakier than his trembling hands. "H-hey," he forces out, sounding weak. Liam can hear the nervousness in his voice and he knows it all too well.

"Are you okay?"

**_(for mistakes like this)_ **

"Can you come over?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day after one verse of "Mistakes Like This" by Prelow was stuck in my head, and I'm actually proud of it, so if you want to share your thoughts that would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
